poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol Survivor/Transcript
Here's the transcript for ''Sol Survivor'' The episode begins at night in the Command Center. Optimus was ???, ???. ---- (Transformers Cybertron opening plays) Optimus Prime (spoken): Our worlds are in danger! ???, ???. Optimus Prime (spoken): To save them and the galaxy we must find the four Cyber Planet Keys before the Decepticons can use them for evil. ???, ???. Optimus Prime (spoken): It is our mission. ???, ???. Optimus Prime (spoken): Dante! Lydia! Antaurai! Milo! Sophina! Robbie Diaz! Transform and move out! :Singers ::Power Rangers! More than meets the eye! :Rapper ::Autobots! Decepticons! Go! :Singers ::Prime Troopers! Heroes in disguise! :Rapper ::Prime Troopers! Prime Troopers! Go! Professor Spark (spoken): As Prime Troopers, you must aid their battle to destroy the evil forces of Megatron and the Decepticons! :Rapper ::Transformers! Go! :Singers ::Prime Troopers! ???, ???. Ratchet (V.O): Sol Survivor. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, Sophina. Sophina Anderson: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Sophina Anderson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Wow! that looks cool, Sophina. Sophina Anderson: Thanks. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Della Duck: ???, ???. ---- Celina Hawkins: (over com link) Okay, Robbie. Proceed with caution. Robbie Diaz: Right. ???, ???. Milo McGruffey: I guess Sentient nap-time is over. ???, ???. Dante Ramirez: Optimus, I think it's crashing. What do we do? ???, ???. Stanley Rhodes: I'm back from holiday, all. Check out the birthday present my brother gave me. ???, ???. Stanley Rhodes: You have highly developed senses, Celina. Tell me, do I smell extra handsome today? Prime Troopers Team: (over comlink) Stanley! Milo McGruffey: (over comlink) Stanley! Stanley Rhodes: Blimey. Professor Spark: Shhh! tell us later. ???, ???. Celina Hawkins: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sol: Callie? Callie Jones: Sol? is that you? I can't believe it, You're alive! Sol: And you as well. You managed to escape from the Decepticons? Callie Jones: I sure did. There's so much that I wanted to share with you. Sol: And I you. but not over a comlink, It is not secure. I must talk to you in person. Robbie Diaz: And you will, Sol. You guys will have plenty of time to catch up once we get you back to earth. Celina Hawkins: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Cutter: Hold it right there, Rangers. ???, ???. ???, ???. Cutter: You?! ???, ???. Sol: We shall end our private war here and now, Colonel. Dirt Boss: Striker Bots, Attack! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Dante, Sophina, We're running interference. Dante Ramirez: ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: Uh, Robbie? I think we've bigger problems. Robbie Diaz: Huh? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Sol, no! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dalian Lockhart: This will be unpleasant. ???, ???. Milo McGruffey: Gotcha! Dante, time for some fresh air. Dante Ramirez: You got it, amigo. So, ???, ???. Cutter: I'm coming for you, Sol! ???, ???. Cutter: You can't run from me! ???, ???. Sol: Last time we met, You left me in a cage. ???, ???. Cutter: (screams in pain) Sol: Afraid to join me, Cutter? Cutter: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Risky move, Sol. Cutter could have finished you off. Sol: A chance worth taking. destroying Megatron's hunter is the only way I could travel to your world and Callie without him following. Zara Lockhart: But it's not a permanent solution. Cutter will reach to the Decepticons base and heal his wounds in hours. Sol: Then we must hurry. seeing Cedric's daughter is all that matters. ???, ???. Sol: Fortunately, the Striker Bot has provided me with transportation. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Milo McGruffey: Aw, looks better in blue anyway. ???, ???. ???, ???. Sol: Before we enter the Command Center, you must all agree not to tell Callie or the others how little time I have left. Ratchet: Lie to Callie? Donkey Kong: But why? Sol: Like her parents, Callie would risk her life to save me, and that cannot be allowed. The Autobots' mission is too important. Robbie Diaz: Ah, I don't much like it, but I understand wanting to protect my friends. OK, Sol. we'll keep your secret. So, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Sol: You were my finest student, Callie, But you were never alone. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Celina Hawkins: ???, ???. Callie Jones: That's right, Celina. Sol isn't the last of his race. (to Sol) Are there others? ???, ???. Sol: ???, ???. ---- So, Sol watches Callie and Riku head to the garage for, ???, ???. Sol: And Callie... Callie Jones: Huh? Sol: I am at peace knowing that you are safe. Callie Jones: And, I feel the same way, Teacher. ???, ???. ---- Sol: Activating self destruct sequence. ???, ???. Sol: This is the end, Cutter. For both of us! However, ???, ???. Vitalie: (laughs) ???, ???. Vitalie: Just the end for you! Sol: No! Vitalie, where is Cutter? Vitalie: ???, ???. ???, ???. Megatron: When Cutter told us about Sol's survivor, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Della Duck: Guys, you're back! Jetfire: ???, ???. Colleen Sanchez: ???, ???. Optimus Prime: ???, ???. Dante Ramirez: ???, ???. ---- Ratchet: We lost him. ???, ???. Callie Jones: You... lost him? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Callie, I'm sorry. but Sol didn't want you or the others to know what he was planning to do. He was afraid you'd get hurt trying to help him. Callie Jones: Hurt? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Jetfire: ???, ???. Milo McGruffey: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Riku: So... He sacrificed himself to save the earth. Why did you keep it from us for so long? Sophina Anderson: ???, ???. Dante Ramirez: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. We had to respect his choice. Riku: What about us? You could've given us a choice. we could have gone to Megatron's base and helped him. Robbie Diaz: I know.... Optimus Prime: Now let's not be so rash, Riku. As Robbie told you clearly in his story, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task. And even if we had found a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to get Aqua back out safely. So he must have forbade the rangers from telling us, let alone going after Megatron. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Optimus Prime: ???, ???. Vector Prime: ???, ???. Phoebe Murphy: ???, ???. Riku: Why keep it secret? Lexaeus "Lex" Wilson: That much is obvious. If not you, then certainly the rangers would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue. ---- ???, ???. Stanley Rhodes: Finally. Check out my new fragrance. ???, ???. Lydia Cooper: Stanley, You actually smell like that on purpose? Stanley Rhodes: I have to. My brother bought it for me. ???, ???.